Bi
Profile *'Name:' 비 / Bi *'Real name:' 정지훈 (鄭智薰) / Jung Ji Hoon (Jeong Ji-hun) *'Also known as:' Rain (West) / Pi (Japan) *'Nickname:' Dog (Collie) *'Profession:' Singer-songwriter, actor, and music producer. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seosan, South Chungcheong Province, South Korea *'Height:' 185cm *'Weight:' 74kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' O+ *'Family:' Father and younger sister Hanna, wife/actress Kim Tae Hee *'Talent agency:' Rain Company, William Morris (U.S.) About Bi Rain, born Jeong Ji-hun on 25 June 1982 in Seoul is a male Korean R&B and pop singer. He is well-known in East Asian countries such as Korea, Japan, Taiwan, China, and Thailand as a leading star of the Korean wave. He has been called the "Asian Michael Jackson" or the "Asian Justin Timberlake." Rain is becoming more and more popular, and is now at the level of an international star. TV Shows *Welcome 2 Life (MBC, 2019) *Sketch (JTBC, 2018) *Endless August (八月未央) (2016) *Please Come Back, Mister (SBS, 2016) *Diamond Lover (2015) *She's So Lovable (SBS 2014) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama - Romance Solver (SBS, 2004) *Banjun Drama - Something to Tell You (SBS, 2004) *Banjun Drama - For Her Sake (SBS, 2004) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) TV Show Theme Songs *''Diamond Lover'' and Pretend, Diamond Lover opening and ending theme (2015) *A Love to Kill OST (2005) Movies *Uhm Bok-dong (2019) *For Love or Money (2014) *The Prince (2014) *Rain The Best Show 3D (2012) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) *Hello Brother (2005) Endorsements *Lotte dutyfree shop (Korea) *Europe Unilever (covering all Asia) *Korea National Tourism Organization "Korea Sparkling" *Nate (Korea) *Giordano (Korea) *Nikon (Korea) *O HUI for men (Korea) *Pepsi (Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, U.S.A. along with Christina Aguilera) *Today's Tea (Korea) *Dutch Mill (Thailand) *KB Star Card (Korea) *Daewoo Cantabille (APT) (Korea) *LG X-Note (Korea) *XTM (Korea) *BMW (Korea) *Pantech Mobile Phone (China) *DOHC Clothing Line (Korea) *Vogue *Arena *LG Electronics *DHC Cosmetics Career (Korea, Hong Kong, China, Taiwan) *Ralph Lauren *Sk Telecom, Nate (Korea) *Clear Black Shampoo (Philippines) *Speed 011010 (with Go Ah Ra) *Giordano (with Jung Ryeo Won and Jang Dong Gun) *Samsung’s Anycall (with Victoria Song) Recognitions 2014 QQ Music Awards: *Most Influential International Artist 2009 MTV Movie Awards: *Biggest Badass Star (Ninja Assassin) 2007 44th Grand Bell Awards: *Overseas Popularity Award (I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK) 2007 59th Berlin Film Festival: *Alfred Bauer Prize (I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK) 2007 43rd Baeksang Art Awards: *Best New Actor (I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK) 2006 Asia TV Awards: *Best Movie Style (A Love to Kill) 2005 KBS Drama Awards: *Netizen Award (A Love to Kill) 2004 KBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Actor Award (Full House) *Best Couple Award (with Song Hye Kyo in Full House) *Popularity Award (Full House) *Netizen Actor Award (Full House) 2004 40rd Baeksang Art Awards: *Popularity Award (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) 2003 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor Award (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Best New Actor Award (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Best Couple Award (with Gong Hyo Jin in Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Popularity Award (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) *Netizen Actor Award (Sang Doo, Let's Go To School) Trivia *'Religion:' Christian, roman catholic (baptismal name: Michael) External Links *Rain's Official Website *Rain's Official Japan Cloud (Japan) *English Wikipedia *Naver profile Category:KSinger Category:KActor